


Begging

by LiStrange



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Feels, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiStrange/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: One day, Hitch gathers the guts to admit the truth she had kept all to herself for years even if she knew that she wasn't going to get a response.





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I really tried, okay?

I inhaled deeply and ran a hand through my hair as I sat down on the floor, my lower lip caught between my teeth. Sure, it wasn’t the first time I was underground, on duty, keeping a close watch on the infamous crystal, right in front of her even if she wasn’t aware of my presence, but that occasion was… Special.

“Happy birthday, Annie,” I mumbled after some seconds. I looked down to my hands, sighing softly before daring to look up at her. I knew she wasn’t conscious, according to what everyone else had told me, but I could still feel her icy glare looking right through me at times.

That’s all I had left from her, the feeling of her gaze on my skin. A gaze that was no longer there and that was a product of my imagination. 

“It’s been three years since you encaged yourself inside there, but you haven’t aged at all… Unlike the rest of the 104th trainee squad, you still look like you’re sixteen,” I mused, my eyes never leaving Annie’s face. 

That damned crystal of hers prevented Annie from aging, but who was I to complain? At least I could take her features in as much as I wanted or needed.

“I—I’ve been wondering… When are you going to get out of there? You are missing so much stuff. Everything has changed… Even I have changed, but you remain the same. Passive, still, awaiting perhaps,” I whispered, reaching out my right arm until it was millimeters away from the crystal.

“Your time is running out, Annie… Nobody is going to come and save you. Hoover is dead and Reiner has gone back to your hometown! At this rate, you’ll die inside of this damn thing.”

No response, as per usual. I guessed that it was time to say what I wanted to say for two years, even if I knew that it was highly unlikely that I’d receive an answer.

“Please, please, I beg you, come back. I miss you, I need you. I know it’s late, it’s so fucking late to admit this but… I lik—love you,” I finally said, feeling immediate relief. “Heh… It’s funny. It wasn’t until Marlowe died and I was assigned to keep an eye on you that I realized I loved you.”

I lowered my head and my arm, and bit my lower lip as hard as I could, as if that would be enough to keep retain the tears.

“I was a piece of shit to you… I was snarky, rude and plain mean. I only wanted to save my ass and ensure my safety, but then you came into my life and something changed, but I chose to ignore it and treat you as if you were less than me. Then Marlowe died, and not so long after that that Floch guy said that he probably regretted being alongside the Survey Corps in his last moments… I guess that  _ that _ , and you being the Female Titan, triggered everything that I needed to snap out of it and grow up.”

For a moment, I couldn’t breathe. Everything was hazy, but I needed to go on before my shift ended.

“Two years ago, I was assigned to be one of your guards. I was nervous at first because I didn’t know what to expect but then… I saw you. You hadn’t and haven’t changed a bit since the last time I had seen you right before the Stohess incident. Fuck… Seeing you again was like a rush of adrenaline that I hadn't foreseen, and… And…” 

Tears ran down my cheeks by that point.

“I miss you. Come back to me, please. I’ll do anything, but come back! I’ll become a traitor if that means to have you with me again...” I finally looked up, and as I had feared, she hadn’t moved a single bit and the crystal was still intact. 

“ **_Please._ ** ”


End file.
